Systems are generally known for the rework and repair of printed circuit boards. These systems include a table or carriage movable in X and Y directions, manually or by motor control. A circuit board is clamped to the table and is moved to a position below a heater for application of heat to an intended component of the circuit board for purposes of desoldering the component from the board. The heater is usually in the form of a small area nozzle which may include a vacuum pickup for removal of the component after melting of the solder by the heater nozzle. Other heaters employ a tip configuration to suit the intended pattern, such as a rectangular bar meeting the outline of the leads of an integrated circuit package. Other heaters use replacable heads of different configurations to accommodate intended heating patterns.